Huge Wrestling Army
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: This is an idea that just came up inside it states the whole idea, and some non street fighter characters make a cameo as well, also my first attempt at a Street Fighter fic.


Huge Wrestling Army

Broadcast 1: Introduction

By Hiro Konobu

"To those that know and to those who do not know about Hugo's ending in Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike, we remember that Hugo had all of the Street Fighters involved in his wrestling venture…so without further delay…the Huge Wrestling Army…still don't anything except Radio Hiro and my fics."

(After some low budget like intro we skip over to the two announcers who are Dan Hibiki and Sean)

"Hello I am Dan Hibiki and to those who don't know my partners name over here he is known as Sean, and a possibly less cooler version of myself."

"Right Dan but at least my projectile attacks go somewhere."

"Well you got me there Sean, but let's get on with the first match of this new league."

"Right now let's see the first match of the night is a special weight class fight between Shadow Geist, Ace, and Zangief oh yeah and our announcing will be done inside of the fights."

(Now we see Shadow Geist entering the ring along with his SFEX 3 theme music and then cuts a promo in the ring)

"So this is the HWA is it not I will now try to take it over but I need to think how for sometime."

(Now Shadow Geist laughs evilly after his last statement, but then again Ace's theme plays and Ace comes out immediately)

"Look Shadow Geist, don't try to play the inept villain who can't do a damn thing."

"Ace what do you know you have no techniques of your own so what are you getting at?"

(Now Ace gets pissed off at Shadow Geist's statement and runs into the ring, and is about to have a stare down with him when Zangief's SF2-like ring music comes blaring out and just runs to the ring himself)

"Look, comrades let's just fight and get this over with."

(Now the bell sounds and the three fighters start to get fighting Ace and Shadow Geist against Zangief the heaviest of the three with punches against him then Irish whips him into the ropes where they both got countered with a double clothesline to both Ace and Shadow Geist, then he picks up Ace and tosses him out of the ring then gets back to fighting Shadow Geist with some basic punches and then a dropkick to Shadow Geist knocking him down to the ground and Zangief decides it's as good a time as any to finish Shadow Geist off early with a Cosmic Final Atomic Buster, but when he tries to go for it he gets lifted somehow by Shadow Geist and he immediately goes for a headlock submission after a minute, and some elbows to Shadow Geist's stomach, then runs off into the ropes and attacks Shadow Geist with a flying clothesline knocking him down, then Ace comes back in the ring flying from the top rope with a missile dropkick to Zangief knocking him down to the ground and Ace seeing a chance to capitalize on the situation tries to pin Zangief, but Zangief kicks out at two then Ace brings him up then pulls a head scissors takedown on Zangief somehow knocking him out the ring then as Ace poses Shadow Geist pulls off a school boy technique on Ace and has his legs on the ropes and a three count was seen, and all that could be said was that Shadow Geist won the match.)

"Well Dan I could say that there could be a budding rivalry between Shadow Geist and Ace could be starting after this match."

"Sean you're prediction may be right cause I could also possibly see a rivalry between those two."

"But before we get to our first tag team title quarter-final match, we have the 1st class interviewer Captain Commando interviewing Ryu about being asked to compete for the HWA gold next broadcast."

"Hello and this is the 1st class interviewer Captain Commando here interviewing Ryu about his chance at becoming the first HWA Champ in these tournament matches, and how would it feel to win said gold?"

"Actually Cap it would be great to hold the gold over my head when I go through all of the other people who want the gold but I just have more of a focus when I want to achieve something, anything else Cap?"

"Yes I…"

(Before Captain Commando could say anything else M. Bison comes in and interrupts them both)

"Please…you lost to Oro in the last Street fighter tournament now what does that prove? That you are not fit for any gold holding, now as for me definitely deserve some gold unlike you."

"Please Bison I beat you before so you really cant do a thing about it cause you can't beat me."

(Now Ryu and Bison get up in each other's face for a moment then leave)

"Well some interesting developments here, and this is the 1st class interviewer Captain Commando signing out back to you Sean and Dan."

"Thanks Cap now after that little bit back stage we bring you a series style match-up for the Tag Title quarterfinal match."

"Exactly Dan we have Dudley, and Remy going up against Guile, and Balrog, and I see the fighters are already in the ring ready to fight with Remy and Guile going to start off things."

(At first we see both Remy and Guile measuring each other up before grappling up with each other, with Guile hitting Remy with a knee then gave him a DDT after that now going for a triangle hold on Remy for about 40 seconds when Remy had reached the ropes and broke the hold then got back up and tried to do a quick cradle pin on Guile which only goes for a two count., after both of them got up Remy decides to throw Guile up against the ropes then drops him to the mat with a dropkick and decides to make a tag to his partner Dudley who then comes out and then starts punching him like crazy, Balrog runs in to try and make interference but to no avail as he has been knocked out by one of Dudley's punches then Dudley poses and does some appealing to the crowd then Remy decides to give Balrog who just got up a crossbody dive attack which takes both of them out of the ring leaving both just Guile and Dudley in the ring as Guile goes for his finishing move the Opening Gambit, Dudley counters him with a Corkscrew Blow attack and gets the three count and the win and for both Remy and Dudley to go on into the semifinal match)

"Well Dan that was a very interesting match for the Tag Titles wasn't it?"

"Yes it was Sean, and now our next match is a somewhat treat cause this next match is quarterfinal match for the HWA Championship and walking to the ring right now is M. Bison."

"Excuse me Dan but who is M. Bison?"

(Dan nearly slaps Sean for his question that he made.)

"Sean I thought Ken had told you about the evil M. Bison."

"No he didn't "

"Well he was a megalomaniac set on taking over the world Ryu and some other people had stopped him."

"Oh I get it now yeah and he's in the ring now…also about to cut a promo."

"I M. Bison shall win the HWA title and beat this nobody in six or less moves."

(Just then Urien immediately comes out obviously angry at M. Bison's statement.)

"Bison…do you want me to kick you ass in six moves, cause all I see is a pile of trash who can't fight worth anything himself."

(Now Urien charges to the ring to start the match against M. Bison and just as both of them had said they would beat each other in six moves…well I think the obvious result here…that and M. Bison's music was playing, and that he was beating up Urien, but then again Ryu comes in to stop the fighting and starts beating up M. Bison all the way outside the ring area.)

"Well I think we saw the easy victory for M. Bison didn't we Dan?"

"Didn't we all Sean, didn't we all."

"Anyway we have to go back stage again where now we see the sexy succubus Morrigan is backstage interviewing one of the people involved in our last match of the night, take it away Morrigan."

(Skip to backstage)

"Hello and this Morrigan reporting backstage on the last match of the night, and interviewing Alex I hear that you're going to be involved in the battle royal for the American title tonight."

"That's right Morrigan."

"What's going to be your strategy for the match?"

"Probably overpower some people, play some opportunist style stuff if need be."

"Well Alex I wish you good luck before the match."

(Before Alex could end it Hugo and his manager came in and it was Poison who took the mike from Morrigan)

"Morrigan just interview the person who is going to win the American championship tonight, and not the person who will get thrown out along with all of the other people."

(Just then Poison got the mike taken from her and it was Ken who took the mike) "Please holding an American title isn't that easy so just let me win even though I still feel a little paranoid about it."

(Now we see all three of the fighters stand off and then get ready for the battle royal.)

"Well this should turn out to be an interesting battle royal…back to you Sean and Dan."

(After an unseen commercial)

"Well now that the interview was over we have most of the fighters in the ring and say Dan you have a list of all of the people who are fighting for the American Championship?"

"Yes I do aside from the three that showed up before the commercial we have Deejay, Necro, Cody, Sodom, C. Jack, Guy, Blanka, Birdie, and Sagat."

"Now I see that everyone is in the ring for the battle royal, and has started fighting, and I see that, whoa both Sodom and Birdie have already been knocked out."

"Dan forget that I see bodies have hit the floor, becaude now everyone except Hugo, Ken, and Alex are in the ring."

"Sean I bet you in due time all of the people that got knocked out earlier will try to get back at Hugo for throwing them out of the ring."

"Wait it seems Ken and Alex have both dropkicked Hugo out of the ring."

(By the way the crowd has been in a huge excitement since Hugo was throwing out everyone and when he was knocked out)

"So now all we got left in the ring is Alex and Ken trying to see who's going to be the American champ."

"That's right Sean just Ken and Alex left even with a few close shave that will probably last for some time."

(About two minutes later)

"Now we see both Ken and Alex tired after two minutes of near misses towards ring outs, isn't that right Dan."

"No I just think the author is just getting tired right here."

"Wait a minute Dan it seems like Alex was about to be knocked out of the ring but he held on, and it surprises Ken and then he gets thrown out the ring."

"Alex is the American Champ! Well for now at least."

"Well this has been the Huge Wrestling Army now we sign off for now with the last sight being Alex with his new American title."

Broadcast One End…and this is no way related to Mortal Kombat Wrestling not owned by me by the way.


End file.
